¿Sólo amigos?
by Loba blanca
Summary: Sadie y Lars son demasiado orgullosos para mostrar lo que sienten el uno por el otro, aunque al final todo llega.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rebeca Sugar.

* * *

yo

El oscuro cielo, que llevaba todo el día amenazando lluvia, y el fuerte viento que azotaba Beach City no invitaba a salir, y mucho menos a ir a comprar donuts. Los últimos clientes, una madre y sus dos hijos pequeños, hacía rato que habían abandonado el establecimiento dejando poco que hacer a sus dos aburridos empleados.

Tras el mostrador, Lars se balanceaba peligrosamente con los ojos cerrados sobre las patas traseras de su silla al ritmo de alguna canción que sonaba en sus enormes auriculares. De vez en cuando tarareaba en alto alguna frase o tocaba con gestos bruscos una imaginaria batería.

A su lado, Sadie descansaba el rostro sobre su mano mientras ojeaba distraída una revista. Cada cierto tiempo brindaba una mirada disimulada a su compañero, pero ésta no duraba más de unos segundos. Tras otros 30 minutos pasando aburrida las páginas levantó la vista hacia el reloj. Quedaba menos de una hora para salir, y aún no le había preguntado a Lars nada.

La tarde anterior se había enterado que iba a celebrarse una fiesta la noche de Halloween en la vieja nave abandonada y pensó que sería divertido ir. Esa misma mañana, durante el desayuno, decidió valientemente que le iba a preguntar a Lars si le apetecía ir con ella, pero según caminaba hacia el "Big Donut" su valor se fue desinflando poco a poco. No encontró en todo el día un momento que le pareciese adecuado para abordar el tema y al ver que pasaba el tiempo se iba poniendo más y más nerviosa, lo que no ayudaba nada. Al día siguiente tenían el día libre y no lo vería, así que si quería hacerle la pregunta era ahora o nunca.

-¿Lars? -dijo volviéndose tímidamente hacia su amigo pero sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos. -La noche de Halloween celebran una fiesta y había pensado que podía ser divertido ir juntos, si te parece...

-¡Sadie! -exclamó fuertemente Lars asustándola y quitándose los auriculares de golpe.

-¿...Sí? -preguntó ella notando cómo el rubor subía a sus mejillas ¿No la había escuchado con la música?

-Cúbreme media hora al cierre, ¿vale?

-¿¡Qué!? -exclamó Sadie mirando el reloj.

-¡Venga Sadie, si no va a entrar nadie! -rogó él entrando en el cuarto de empleados. No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando salió de nuevo habiéndose cambiado la camiseta de empleado por una suya y echándose la cazadora al hombro. -He quedado con Buck y los chicos.

-Pero Lars...

-¡Gracias Sadie! -canturreó saliendo por la puerta del Big Donut sin darla tiempo a contestar, cruzándose con Steven que entraba en ese mismo momento.

-¡Adiós Lars! -se despidió alegremente Steven. Obtuvo un único gruñido como respuesta.

Sadie seguía mirando confusa la puerta por la que había desaparecido Lars cuando Steven llegó al mostrador.

-¡Hola Sadie!

-Hola Steven.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué..? ¡Oh ,sí, no te preocupes! -y devolviéndole una sonrisa a su amigo le dijo. -Justo a tiempo Steven. Estaba a punto de cerrar y ya pensaba que no podía ofrecerte el primer dónut limitado de Halloween.

-¿Quéééééé? -exclamó alegre Steven iluminándosele la mirada.

Ella rió de buena gana y sacó el dónut especial de una cámara de la trastienda.

-Pero tienes que correr a casa, está empezando a llover.

Steven se volvió hacia la calle y vio que efectivamente una fuerte lluvia empezaba a golpear contra los cristales del local.

Muy serio se volvió hacia Sadie que volvía con la escoba para limpiar antes de cerrar y sentándose junto al mostrador empezó a comerse su dónut.

-Ya que Lars no está me lo comeré aquí y así te ayudo a cerrar -dijo con voz que pretendía ser sería.

Sadie rió al verle tan convencido y le acarició la cabeza.

-Muchas gracias por el detalle Steven, eres un auténtico héroe.

* * *

-¿Sadie? -preguntó Steven ajustándose la capucha del chubasquero mientras Sadie cerraba con llave el Gran Dónut.

-¿Sí, Steven?

-Mañana abren una nueva atracción de terror en la feria y vamos a ir Amatista, Connie y yo a pasar el día. Si no tienes planes con Lars te puedes venir.

Durante un instante Sadie sonrió divertida para sí misma. ¿ _Planes con Lars_? No había tenido el valor de pedirle ir a la fiesta, y tampoco solían verse en sus días libre. Pero no iba a quedarse en casa por esto. Ella tenía que hacer su vida sin contar con Lars.

-Puede ser divertido -contestó animada abriendo un paraguas que había encontrado en la caja de objetos perdidos.

-¡Estupendo! -saltó Steven contento. -Pues nos vemos a las 12 en el muelle.

-Muy bien. Hasta mañana Steven.

-Hasta mañana.

Se quedó de pie viendo como su amigo corría bajo la lluvia hacía su casa junto a la playa y cuando desapareció tras el acantilado dirigió su mirada al mar.

Durante unos instantes observó el fuerte oleaje y cerrando los ojos aspiró el olor a mar mezclado con el de la lluvia. Sin quererlo sus pensamiento volaron a un momento concreto no hacía mucho, un momento pasado junto a Lars en la isla.

* * *

Durante el tiempo que pasaron aislados únicamente llovió un par de días.

Ya avanzada la noche le había despertado lo que parecía ser el sonido de gotas golpeando contra las hojas de la improvisada cabaña. Con cuidado de no despertar a sus compañeros, se acercó silenciosamente a la abertura que habían decidido utilizar como puerta. Fuera la lluvia caía suavemente pero sin descanso, elevando un dulce olor a tierra mojada y haciendo brillar las geodas de un modo increíble. Se dejó llevar por la sensación de paz que siempre le daba ese sonido y olor y cerrando los ojos se sentó en el suelo rodeándose las piernas con los brazos. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó así cuando una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿No puedes dormir?

Ella se volvió y pudo ver a Lars de pie junto a ella mirando al exterior.

-No es eso, sólo quería ver la lluvia -contestó suavemente ella apoyando la barbilla en sus rodillas.

Lars no dijo ni hizo nada, hasta que finalmente se sentó en silencio junto a ella a ver el agua caer.

Pasaron el rato juntos, compartiendo el silencio con complicidad. Entonces, para sorpresa de Sadie, él se reclinó hacia atrás apoyándose en los brazos de modo que la espalda de ella quedaba pegada a parte de su pecho y en un mudo gesto la invitó a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. Sadie aceptó encantada, y notó como le subían los colores a las mejillas cuando minutos después el descansó su mejilla junto a su sien.

Y dos días más tarde la había besado.

* * *

Con un suspiro de pesadumbre dio la espalda a la playa y comenzó su regreso a casa.

Sí, se habían besado. Y poco después estaban discutiendo de nuevo y enfrentándose a una gema para salvar sus vidas.

Cuando regresaron a Beach City cada uno se marchó a su casa sin apenas dirigirse la palabra y, cuando se vieron días después en el Big Donut, ninguno de los dos sacó a colación nada de lo ocurrido la semana que pasaron atrapados en la isla.

Y habían vuelto a su relación anterior.

Justo en el jardín de entrada a su casa Sadie se detuvo y apretó los puños con rabia.

-¡Eres tonta Sadie! -se regañó a sí misma. Y lo peor es que no sabía si lo decía por no haberse atrevido a pedirle a Lars ir a la fiesta o simplemente por perder el tiempo pensando en una persona tan egoísta como él. -Lo mejor es que esta noche vea una película tonta y me acueste temprano -concluyó entrando en casa.


	2. Chapter 2

*Antes que nada agradecer los comentarios. No sabéis la alegría que da salir al descanso del trabajo aburrida y encontrarme con ellos! Y más teniendo en cuenta que no estoy acostumbrada a ello (lo malo de escribir sobretodo sobre Xmen y en español, poco público XDD)

Por otro lado, Koizumi-Marichan me preguntaba por el cuándo de esta historia. Yo diría que algo después de lo sucedido en la isla, lo suficiente alejado en el tiempo para que su relación haya vuelto a ser la misma de antes pero no lo suficiente como para que no estén "expectantes".

Pues nada, espero que os guste la actualización y no alejarme mucho de lo que son los personajes (que es lo que más cosas me da, jajaja).

;)

* * *

Los personaje de esta historia pertenecen a Rebecca Sugar.

II

Estaba tomándose un enorme batido de plátano acompañado de galletas de ostras junto con Steven y Connie mientras se remojaban los pies en la piscina de las Gemas. El día era soleado y caluroso, pero bajo las enormes palmeras se estaba tan bien que decidieron pasar el día a su sombra.

-¿No tienes que ir a trabajar? -preguntó Granate flotando sobre una colchoneta.

-¡Es verdad! -exclamó Sadie levantándose de golpe.

-¡Venga, chica Dónut, si lo estamos pasando de miedo! -exclamó Amatista colgando boca abajo de una rama. -Además, te has olvidado el uniforme.

Sadie miró hacia abajo y para su sorpresa se dio cuenta de que así era. En ese momento llevaba un bañador rojo con adornos azules.

-Y el Big Donut hoy flota lejos de la playa -añadió Steven señalando un punto lejano en el mar.

-Entonces no hay problema en que me quede -sentenció contenta Sadie poniéndose unas gafas de sol con forma de corazón y volviendo a meter los pies en el agua.

-¡Canta algo, Steven! -exclamó Perla saliendo del agua y ofreciéndole el ukelele a su amigo. Todos se unieron en la petición.

Steven cogió con cariño el instrumento y tocó unas notas, solo que las notas no sonaron como notas musicales, si no como unos golpes sordos. Tras unos instantes hizo otro intento y nuevamente solo se oyeron golpes.

Entonces Sadie se despertó.

-¿Pero qué...? -se dijo somnolienta encendiendo a tientas la luz de la mesita.

Todo había sido un sueño...pero ahí estaban los golpes de nuevo, solo que un poco más fuertes.

Ya un poco más despejada se dio cuenta algo alarmada de que los golpes provenían de la ventana. Armándose de valor acercó silenciosamente una banqueta y subiéndose a ella se asomó. Al principio no vio nada, únicamente parte del oscuro jardín pero cuando estaba a punto de bajarse y decidida a acostarse de nuevo un rostro apareció dándola un susto de muerte.

-¡Ahh! -gritó cayendo al suelo.

-¡Sadie!

El murmullo de una voz conocida le llegó a los oídos.

-¿Lars? -susurró subiéndose de nuevo a la banqueta y abriendo la ventana.

-Hey Sadie, ya creía que me iba a morir aquí congelado.

-¿Pero Lars, has visto qué hora es? -susurró de nuevo Sadie, entonces notó un fuerte olor a alcohol. -¿Has bebido?

-Sssólo un poco...y sé que es tarde, pero es que he perdido las llaves de casa, hip, y mis padres no están en la ciudad y no podía despertar a la señora Lemon, la vecina, para que me diese la copia que le dejó mi madre...

-¿Pero sí puedes despertarme a mí? -preguntó enojada Sadie. -¿Y qué quieres que haga yo?

-Déjame pasar la noche aquí, por favor.

-¿QUÉ?

-¡Venga Sadie, no tengo a donde ir!

-¿Estás loco Lars? No puedo hacer eso. Mi madre está durmiendo arriba...

-¡Por favor! No se enterará. Y a primera hora de la mañana me habré ido.

Sadie se quedó unos segundos en silencio sopesando las opciones.

-¡Venga Sadieee, sólo puedo contar contigo!

Con un suspiro Sadie se hizo a un lado y con un gesto le invitó a pasar.

-Muy bien Lars, pero nada de ruidos...ni de cosas raras.

-¡Gracias Sadie!

Le vio descolgarse torpemente desde la ventana y en cuanto puso los pies en el suelo se tambaleó un poco.

-¿Cuánto has bebido? -preguntó Sadie agarrándole antes de que se golpease contra un mueble.

-¡Oh, sólo un par de cervezas! - contestó él dejando caer la cazadora al suelo y mirando a su alrededor.

Sadie se subió de nuevo a la banqueta y cerró la ventana intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

-Y por qué será que no me lo creo.. ¿Pero qué te crees que haces?

Al volverse hacia Lars le vio sentado en la cama quitándose la camiseta.

-Pues quitarme la ropa para dormir -contestó con naturalidad ante una colorada Sadie.

-¿Pero es que piensas dormir en mi cama?

-Esa era la idea.

-¿Y yo?

-Hay hueco para los dos.

-¡No, Lars! - contestó nerviosa e intentando no gritar. -No podemos dormir juntos...

-Ni que no hubiésemos dormido juntos antes en la isla- dijo él con picardía echándose en la cama con los brazos tras la cabeza.

Ella frunció el ceño y se frotó los ojos intentando calmarse.

-Está bien -dijo por fin. -Pero solo dormir ...¡y ponte la camiseta!

Tardó un rato en armarse de valor para meterse en la cama, lo más alejada posible de él y otro tanto en atreverse a apagar la luz. Ahora, con los ojos abiertos y fijos en el techo, no podía dejar de pensar en que no sería capaz de dormirse con él ahí junto a ella.

 _-¿En qué estabas pensando para dejarle entrar?_ -se preguntó. _-¡Eres tonta! Otra vez ha jugado con el "solo puedo contar contigo"._

Aún así, también tenía que reconocer, aunque a regañadientes, que el corazón había estado a punto de salírsele del pecho de la emoción al verle ahí fuera llamándola.

¿Por qué todo era tan complicado con Lars?

Se volvió hacia él en la oscuridad. Por la pesada respiración ya debía de dormir. Suspiró, se volvió hacia el lado contrario y cerró los ojos, intentando dejarse llevar por el sonido del viento en el exterior. Y lo estaba consiguiendo cuando un brazo la rodeó cariñosamente por la cintura.

-Echaba esto de menos -oyó susurrar a Lars entre sueños.

Notó como le subían los colores a la cara de nuevo y con una tonta y feliz sonrisa se durmió enseguida.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rebecca Sugar.

* * *

III

Fue desvelándose poco a poco. Se sentía feliz y no podía dejar de sonreír. Debía de haber tenido un sueño agradable. ¿Sería con Lars? No conseguía recordar. Se dio la vuelta decidida a seguir durmiendo. Inconscientemente entre abrió un poco los ojos. Junto a ella y únicamente separado por unos centímetros, pudo ver el rostro dormido de Lars...

-¿Pero qué...? -exclamó incorporándose de golpe y casi cayendo al suelo.

Todos los acontecimientos de la noche anterior acudieron a su mente... y como si la hubiese presentido Lars también abrió lo ojos.

-Buenos días Sadie -dijo perezosamente. Entonces como un resorte también se levantó. -¿¡Sadie!?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose alarmados y avergonzados. Pero no les dio tiempo a decir nada. Unos fuertes pasos en la planta de arriba se acercaban.

-¡Mi madre! -exclamó alarmada Sadie empujando a Lars al suelo tras la cama.

-¡Auch!

-¡No hagas ruido! -susurró Sadie echándole el edredón por encima para ocultarle. Ella se tumbó en la cama a su vez tapándose con la sábana hasta las orejas y haciéndose la dormida. La sábana cayó cubriéndole parte del rostro justo en el momento en el que la puerta se abrió golpeando bruscamente la pared.

-¡Sadie!

-¿Mamá? -preguntó con fingida voz somnolienta. -¿Qué ocurre?

-Solo venía a despedirme de mi hijita antes de salir al reparto. ¿No habías quedado con el chico de Greg?

-Sí, pero quiero aprovechar a dormir un poco más ya que hoy puedo...

\- Muy bien, entonces nos vemos en la cena. ¡Pasadlo bien!

-Gracias -contestó Sadie dándose la vuelta.

No se movió, nerviosa, hasta que oyó la puerta de la calle cerrarse. Entonces se lanzó al borde de la cama.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó preocupada apartando el edredón.

-¡Sadie, me has golpeado la cabeza contra el suelo! -gruñó su amigo tocándose la zona golpeada.

-¡La culpa es tuya! -contestó enojada Sadie. -¡Tú eres el que te has presentado aquí a mitad de la noche! ¡Y la que se puede llevar todas las consecuencias de tus acciones soy yo! ¿Y no te dije que no te quitases la camiseta?

-Es que tenía calor...

-Mira, me voy a la ducha. Haz lo que quieras.

De un salto se bajó de la cama y se alejó al cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta de golpe. Ya a solas se dejó caer contra ella y suspiró. No sabía como lidiar con esto...ni con Lars.

-Sadie... -oyó a Lars desde el otro lado. -Gracias.

Sonrió.

* * *

Terminó de peinarse los rizos húmedos y sonrió a su imagen en el espejo.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? -se preguntó perdiendo la sonrisa y apartando la mirada del espejo.

Se puso con resignación una camiseta de una película de vampiros y lentamente abrió la puerta del baño.

-¿Lars?

Se asomó del todo al dormitorio y buscó en vano. Estaba vacío. Con un suspiro de decepción salió y se dirigió escaleras arriba. ¿Qué esperaba? Ya le dijo que por la mañana temprano se iría.

Ensimismada llegó hasta la planta superior y abrió la puerta, que comunicaba directamente con la cocina. Y con una enorme sorpresa se encontró con Lars poniendo una jarra de zumo sobre la mesa. Ésta a su vez ya estaba llena a rebosar de suculentos platos de tostadas, frutas, tortitas...

-¡Sadie! - dijo él al verla con la boca abierta parada en el umbral. -Espero que no te moleste -continuó poniéndose algo colorado y fijando la mirada en un punto de la encimera. -Quería agradecerte de algún modo lo que has hecho, y esto es lo único que se me ha ocurrido.

-¡Lars! -exclamó ella acercándose a observar más de cerca los platos de la mesa. -¿Cómo me iba a importar? ¡Todo se ve delicioso!

Lars la miró sonriendo y más seguro de sí mismo.

-Pues siéntate, que se enfrían.


	4. Chapter 4

No puedo más que pedir perdón si alguien estaba siguiendo esta historia y entendería que me hubiesen mandado a freír espárragos. He tenido una época de muchísimo trabajo, que unido a que no estoy muy a gusto en el sitio y al cansancio físico y mental que me genera pues hace que no tenga fuerzas ni para mirarme a la cara, jajaja. Pero intentaré ser más constante, lo prometo.

;)

* * *

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rebecca Sugar.

IV

-¡No me lo creo! ¿Cómo puedes decir que "Asesinos de peluche 4. Masacre en la juguetería" es la mejor de las 7?

-Por favor Sadie, el alma del asesino se introduce en un conejito de pascua. ¡Nadie había hecho algo parecido antes!

-Venga Lars, no tiene ni punto de comparación con "La Matanza de San Valentín"...

-¡Sadie, es un conejo!

Sadie se detuvo apretándose el costado y riendo a carcajadas, y Lars no pudo evitar reír a su vez.

Habían pasado toda la mañana en casa de Sadie hablando de mil cosas y riendo sin parar, y el tiempo había pasado tan rápido que cuando se quisieron dar cuenta ya era hora de salir para llegar a la cita con Steven.

Ahora caminaban calle abajo en dirección a la playa.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme Lars. De verdad que no hacía falta.

Lars miró de reojo a su compañera e inconscientemente se metió las manos en los bolsillos un poco avergonzado.

-No es nada, me apetecía...

 _-¡Mierda! -_ pensó Lars. _-¿Quizá sonó demasiado desesperado? No quiero parecer un ñoño..._ Y añadió:

-Aún así tenía que pasarme por la pizzería a ver si Jenny o alguno de los chicos encontró mis llaves.

Tras esto siguieron caminando en silencio un rato.

La mente de Lars no dejaba de trabajar.

- _No debería haber nombrado a Jenny, mierda. Ahora creerá que estoy pensando en ella, y de verdad que quería acompañarla. ¡Por qué todo es tan difícil!_

¿Era eso verdad? ¡Al contrario! Con Sadie todo era más fácil y sencillo. Con ella podía ser él, sin máscaras. ¿No habían pasado toda la mañana hablando, sin incomodidades ni sensaciones extrañas? ¡Cuánto hacía que no se había sentido tan relajado y a gusto con otra persona! Ni lo recordaba. Sólo Sadie sacaba esa parte de él. Ella le aceptaba como era.

La miró disimuladamente de nuevo. Parecía relajada y medio sonreía. Entonces no pudo dejar de observar la cicatriz de su mejilla. Nunca antes le había prestado atención hasta ahora, y eso que la herida se la había hecho al querer protegerle...

-El sábado hay una fiesta de Halloween en la nave abandonada. ¿Te apetece ir?

-¿Qué? -preguntó Lars volviendo de golpe a la realidad. ¿Una fiesta? Sí, si que le apetecía ir. Y se sorprendió reconociéndose a sí mismo que con ella cualquier sitio era bueno para ir.

-Sí, por qué no. Puede ser divertido...

-¡Genial! -sonrió ella.

Y él también sonrió ante su alegría. Entonces Sadie se detuvo tan bruscamente que él chocó contra ella sin querer.

-¡Mi madre!

-¿Qué?

-¡Mi madre, está ahí! No quiero que nos vea, y menos juntos. No quiero que esta noche me haga un interrogatorio.

Sin saber de dónde sacó el valor, Lars agarró de la mano a Sadie y la arrastró corriendo por una calle lateral.

* * *

Unos metros más adelanta Barb levantó extrañada la vista del paquete que iba a entregar en la floristería. Por un momento juraría haber visto a alguien salir corriendo.

* * *

Sin soltarla un instante, corrieron de una calle a otra, atajando por callejones y patios, parando finalmente en el parque junto al paseo marítimo. Se detuvieron bajo un árbol a recuperar el aliento, se miraron, y no pudieron evitar estallar en carcajadas de nuevo.

-¡Eso ha sido increíble Lars! -comentó entre risas Sadie dejándose caer contra el tronco.

-Sí, -contestó él entrecortadamente y un poco agachado -esta vez me tocaba salvarte yo a ti.

Le dolía un poco el costado de flato, pero tenía que reconocer que la carrera había sido tonificante y divertida. Apoyó el brazo en el árbol para descansar y cuando por fin alzó la vista se encontró con que estaba justo enfrente de ella. Siguió la mirada hacia su brazo y comprendió que, debido a la diferencia de altura, no se había dado cuenta de que se estaba apoyando justo por encima de su hombro derecho.

Miró de nuevo al suelo, y sin apartarse ni un centímetro de ella tomó una decisión.

La agarró de la barbilla con la mano que le quedaba suelta y fue acercando su rostro al suyo. Cerró los ojos y justo cuando sus labios se estaban rozando...

-¡SADIE, LARS!

Los dos se separaron rápidamente, justo en el momento en el que León se detenía en el camino ante ellos dejando caer a Steven al suelo.

-Estaba tan emocionado que he salido antes de casa y al llegar me ha parecido veros correr hacia aquí. ¿Tú también te apuntas Lars?

-No...Yo he venido a acompañar... -tartamudeó Lars.

-Nos encontramos... -le corrigió Sadie.

-Sí, nos encontramos por casualidad...

-De camino hacia aquí...

-Bueno, me tengo que ir. Pasadlo bien.

Sin mirar a nadie en concreto se dio la vuelta y se fue alejando con largas zancadas.

¡Había estado a punto de besar a Sadie!

Se puso el gorro de la sudadera para que nadie viese que se había puesto rojo hasta las orejas.


End file.
